


let’s keep doing the time warp again

by CallMeAJ



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Secret Identity, Time Travel Fix-It, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeAJ/pseuds/CallMeAJ
Summary: When all hope is lost and there’s nothing left after the war, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura go back in time to change it all. They succeeded but now they’re sharing one body? Ah well, it’s not like the feat of time travelling doesn’t come without its consequences.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, things may or may not make sense but then again, it’s been long since I’ve watched or read Naruto, this is crack, and this is also for my indulgence cause we need more time travelling Team 7.  
> Hope you like it!

_“ **Well, it looks like this is the end for me, kit...** ” Kurama said weakly as he looked at Naruto._

_The mindscape around them was starting to crack and slowly chip away, revealing white nothingness behind it. The waters that was once still and calm started to overflow and splash everywhere as if there was an earthquake happening. Despite this, the blonde jinchuriki stood defiant and unmoving in front of the Bijuu._

_Naruto was angry, his hands clenched tightly to his side and his brows drawn together into a frown. Though, looking closely, his eyes was glossy as he fought back tears._

_“What are you saying you dumb fox?!” He yelled, although there was no heat inside the tone of his voice. Only sadness and grief._

_He really couldn’t hate Kurama. Maybe, in another time, when he was still young and foolish, then maybe, but now that he’s grown up and came far from where he had been, he realized Kurama wasn’t all that bad._

_“Didn’t you say we were going to do this together?! What’s with this shitty goodbye!”_

_Kurama’s eyelids droop as he rested his face down on his paws, his tails swinging lazily behind him as if he had already accepted the fact that he was going to vanish into nothingness in a few minutes. In fact, looking closely, one of his tails was already starting to fade away._

_“You knew what would happen to you... So why? Why did you lie? We could’ve found a better way!”_

_“ **I didn’t lie nor did I tell the truth...** ” The demon fox said, sounding more and more lethargic as the seconds passed by. “ **I merely told you what you could do to change this all. Besides, why would you trust this fox? Don’t you know foxes are known for their cunning and trickery, kit?** ” Kurama chuckled at his words before huffing exhaustedly._

_Naruto slowly unclenched his trembling hands, shoulders sagging in defeat as his blue eyes met Kurama’s. There wasn’t any use getting angry at Kurama, he knew. Not when his friend’s very being was slowly disappearing just to make the seal that they all worked on together work._

_Kurama had said it needed a copious amount of chakra to activate. Of course, Naruto thought that his, Sakura, and Sasuke’s chakra combined were enough. The fox said they had enough to make it work and nobody questioned him. When Kurama said a lot of chakra, he really meant a lot of chakra and his very being was made of chakra. He knew what he was getting into and Naruto felt so stupid that he didn’t realize it sooner._

_“...I don’t want to lose you, too...”_

_Kurama stayed silent._

_“...Please, there has got to be another way...”_

_All of the fox’s tails were already gone and it wasn’t stopping anytime soon._

_“...Kurama...”_

_Kurama finally opened his mouth._

_“ **I’m not going to disappear, kit.** ” He said. “ **I’m just going to... change. That’s all.** ”_

_He said like the lying liar he was as his lower half started to disappear, quickly making its way up to his torso._

_“ **Kit, it’s about time you and your friends stop charging the seal or else everything we’d done would be all for nothing. It’d be a waste if they died of chakra exhaustion. Let me handle it the rest.** ”_

_Naruto took a step back, watching as Kurama slowly closing his eyes as he was vanishing away into nothingness._

_“...I’ll miss you, you dumb fox...”_

_Naruto turned away. Before he left his mindscape, he heard Kurama say one last time, “ **There’s only enough for one body, kit. I hope you can make do with it...** ”_

_And then he appeared in the real world, confused, but that didn’t last long as he focused on the task in hand. Sakura and Sasuke were both looking at him with worry and faces pale from the rate of how much their chakra were being sucked from them._

_“Enough! Stop pushing your chakra into it! It’s enough!” Naruto screamed, taking his hands off from the seal, as did the other two._

_“Naruto, wha-“_

_“Dobe-“_

_Not a second later, there was a flash of bright light and then an explosion._

===

Naruto groaned as he slowly came to, cracking open one eye to take a quick look at where he was. The familiar sight of Konoha’s trees greeted him. The sky was still dark and the air was chilly.

Although, he still didn’t know how far he, Sakura, and Sasuke were catapulted back in time, Konoha or anywhere around it was the ideal place to be transported in. At least it was a familiar territory.

He turned over to his side to push himself up, ignoring the way his muscles screamed in protest or the massive headache he currently had. He didn’t have time to be lying down on forest floors. Not when there were still things to be done.

He swept his gaze around his surrounding, seeing no sign of the other two members of Team 7. Hopefully, the others were somewhere near Konoha too so they couldn’t waste more time trying to find each other and immediately go straight to planning.

For now, he needed to find something to drink. His lips felt dry and parched and his throat felt itchy. Fortunately for the blonde jinchuriki, he could hear a running river to his left, just hidden behind the trees.

He slowly stood up, almost losing his balance, and gradually makes his way towards the source of water on shaky legs. He stumbled from time to time but managed to lean onto the trees and prop himself up, finally reaching his destination without any hindrance.

Collapsing in front of the river, he scooped up a handful of the crystal clear water and gulped it down eagerly as if he was a person trapped inside a desert who stumbled into an oasis after weeks of no water. He leaned down and dunked his face in the water, successfully erasing any haziness and sleepiness that was present earlier.

He pulled his head back, inhaled loudly and shook his head, making droplets of water fly everywhere. He opened his eyes to look at his reflection on the water, expecting to see his spiky blonde hair and his blue eyes, as well as the marks on each side of his cheeks as he usually does and maybe even a younger version of his face looking back at him but instead, he froze as he met an unfamiliar person’s eyes in the water’s reflection.

It was... iridescent, so to say. With every angle he turned his head, his eye colors shifted from jade green, azure blue, or deep black, sometimes it was even a mix of two of those colors or all three.

Naruto held his breath. “What is this...”

His gaze moved towards his hair. His multi-colored hair. It was longer than the short, blond spikes he had, just stopping around his chin and it reminded him of an amalgamation of all of Team 7’s hair, barring Kakashi, just merged together into one.

Starting from the roots it was black and as it went down it turned pink and then yellow and then at the very tips there was a hint of orange and red. His hair looked like it had a miniature sunset in it.

“I don’t... what’s all this?” Naruto said, utterly confused. It was still soft when he ran his hand through it, maybe even softer that before. But still, it explained nothing.

Was there a mistake in the seal and it mixed their genes up as they travelled back? Naruto tried to think up what wrong they did in the seal. Kurama said it was as perfect as it could be but... No, wait a minute...Kurama...

Naruto’s eyes widened when he remembered something.

_“There’s only enough for one body, kit. I hope you can make do with it...”_

Kurama’s words rung in his ears and the sudden realization hit him in the head like a bag of bricks. It didn’t make sense when Kurama said that at that time and he was busy in his grief to even notice why Kurama said it but now that everything had calmed down, it was all too perfectly clear.

Naruto gave out a bitter laugh as he remembered Kurama slowly vanishing, helpless as he could only watch on at the sidelines.

“I guess even big chakra creatures like you can only do so much, huh, Kurama? Thank you so much for this new chance... We’ll make sure not to waste it... And this time, we’ll surely save you.” He smiled, melancholically, “That’s a promise...”

Well, at least he still had his whisker marks. He always did like it.

===

Breaking the news to Sasuke and Sakura that they were all sharing the same body when Naruto felt the other two “woke” up was something he didn’t want to do but needed to be done and no one was around to do it but him. Thankfully, the two regained their consciousness around the same time so he didn’t have to explain twice.

“Okay, so nobody freak out.” Naruto started, crouching down on the riverside and looking down at the reflection. It was quite weird to talk to himself like he was all alone. At least he could see his own reflection and pretend he was talking with his friends.

“We’re in the same body.” He cut straight to the point, watching as the expression in the reflection turn to a frown.

“What do you mean we’re in the same body, dobe?” Sasuke said but then paused when he noticed the reflection, eyes widening. “What...”

The expression on their face turned softer as Sakura assume control of the body, letting her eyes roam over the reflection freely. “Is that...” She trailed off.

“Us?” Naruto cut in and leaned back to sit down properly. “Oh yeah, definitely.”

“Our chakra combined wasn’t enough to make the seal work. Kurama had to use his own but I’m guessing that even with his, it still wasn’t enough so he could only afford a single body for all of us.” Naruto explained, running a hand through his hair and sighing. He already missed the fox, he wasn’t gonna lie.

Sakura took over and brought a hand to her cheeks, feeling the marks there and then slid down to her chest. “This is... a guy’s body...”

“Sakura?” Naruto sounded worried. Now that he thought about it, he and Sasuke were guys but Sakura was a girl and now she was suddenly thrust in a man’s body. “I can use a henge if you feel like it... I can keep it up for a long time, y’know.”

“No, no. It’s alright. I’m fine.” Sakura said, waving her hands calmly.

As a medic nin, she trained herself to be desensitized to human anatomy because if she were to heal someone, she can’t afford to be shy and hesitant just because of their body when every second counts as their patient hold on to their life. Though, being suddenly thrown in a guy’s body was a bit jarring, she didn’t really mind much. Sasuke hummed, brow creasing.

“More importantly, what are we gonna call ourselves? Seeing as we’re in a new body presumably created with the combination of our genes, younger versions of us most likely still exist and are probably running around in Konoha so we can’t really call ourselves by our names.”

Sakura had a point there. It could cause quite a lot of questions if they called themselves the same name as their younger selves and could implicate Konoha if they ever decided to, say, do something to another village and that village heard them call their names and connect it to their younger self. Not that they would do anything drastic. It was just a hypothetical scenario.

They descended into a peaceful silence with only the river’s continuous and gently flow as well as the softly singing birds up in the trees could be heard.

“Torake.” Sasuke blurted out of nowhere, startling the other two. “Torake Akinoha. It’s a combination of the last parts our first and last names. Simple, easy to remember, and it doesn’t directly connect us to our past selves.”

“Torake, huh?” Sakura hummed, a small smile blooming on her face. “I like it. It’s us but it’s not us at the same time. A new person with a new identity and a brand new destiny...”

Sasuke hummed, nodding in agreement.

Naruto stood up, dusting the dirt of his clothes and looked up at the sky where the clouds were lazily passing by and the stars twinkling lightly, the smile on his face turned to a huge grin. “Yeah! Watch out everyone! Torake’s gonna definitely save you all, just you wait...” He cheered, punching a fist in the air and tried to walk away. It would’ve been successful, that is, if only he hadn’t stumbled and fallen down to the ground.

“Ow!”

It seemed that there was still the problem of them having no synchronization in their movements in their new, shared body. Yeah, they needed to work around that first before they go and try saving anybody lest they accidentally trip and fall down on their kunai and die a pathetic death after all the work they’ve done.

“What are you— Sasuke! Right foot first!”

“Hn, no...”

“You little—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe it wasn’t crack-y as I thought it would be but I’m trying okay? Hhhhh.  
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!  
> Also for how the name was made up:  
> Naru(To) Uzum(Aki)  
> Saku(Ra) Haru(No)  
> Sasu(Ke) Uchi(Ha)  
> Thus, Torake Akinoha!


	2. A Bit Too Far Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe they time-travelled a bit too far than intended but it worked out well in the end, right...?

The newly branded Torake Akinoha wandered around the forest for a while after the three members of Team 7 figured out how to coordinate their movements with each other. They walked slow and gentle steps mostly because when they tried to walk each at their own pace and in their own style, they often overpowered each other’s movement which just either ended up in them freezing up and falling over or taking more time just to take a step forward.

Though, they did find out that one of them could pilot their body alone while the others sit back and watch but it still wasn’t a suitable method since the other two would consciously try to move the body.

“So, what do we do now?” Naruto muttered, pushing aside a branch that was in his way. It wasn’t like they didn’t plan beforehand what they would do if the time travelling seal succeeds. It was more like they just discussed the basic outline of what they would do, spent some time grieving for the people they lost, and spent the majority of their time creating the time-travelling seal through desperation, grief, and anger. Although, now that they were here though, Naruto was feeling a bit lost. He sure the others were, too. He wondered when the last time the three of them opened up was...

“We destroy anything that tries to destroy Konoha.” Sasuke answered nonchalantly as if it was the easiest thing to do in the world. Naruto gave out an exasperated groan.

“I meant a detailed plan we can follow so we don’t, ya know...” He made a gesture with his hands before looking up at the sky with a sigh. The sun was already up. They had spent the entire night trying to learn how to coordinate and they were hungry.

Naruto hummed as they descended into a peaceful silence, listening to the birds as they tweeted cheerfully in the trees before noticing that Sakura seemed to be missing.

“Hm? Sakura-chan, where are you? Are you asleep?”

“Nothing... I was just thinking but don’t you think the trees look much more... newer and fresher?” Sakura piped up quietly, sweeping her gaze around carefully. “How... How far do you think did we go back?”

There was a sense of foreboding feeling as they looked at their surroundings. Now that they were look at it closely, the trees did look newer, shorter than they used to be. Less damaged.

They had a faint idea where they were and it wasn’t a pleasant idea, really.

They froze mid-step. It was faint and small but they could hear it; the sound of an ongoing battle, the clashing of swords, and the use of jutsus. Logically, when hearing things like this, a normal person would steer clear away from things like this but...

“Something feels wrong.” Naruto said uneasily. “We need to hurry up!” Hearing this, they all unanimously sped up towards the sound of fighting.

===

The battle between the Senju and Uchiha has always been a gruelling fight when both sides were just as powerful and talented as each other. However, no matter the outcome, only one could prevail and achieve victory. The other would have to fall for the other to rise and that’s the only they believe the battle would stop.

Now in the middle of the battlefield where their fates get to be decided on who lives and who dies, they can only fight to the death.

As Tobirama raised his sword towards Izuna, ready to end the fight once and for all, a figure rushed out from behind him and he barely had any time to dodge before the fist that locked on to him could land. It connected to the ground he had been previously standing on instead and under the fist, the ground crack and dipped, sending clouds of dust everywhere.

“My, my...” He heard the unknown person calmly remark from inside the massive dust cloud, hearing the sound of their footsteps as they walked forward. “I didn’t know there were such unruly people in these lands...”

The person sauntered out of the dust cloud and Tobirama could finally identify who his attacker was.

It was a man with sunset-colored hair and iridescent eyes, wearing a simple, white yukata and a pair of wooden sandals. Unusual as he looked with three whisker marks on each side of his cheeks as well as his rather eye-catching hair and eyes, he didn’t look that much threatening but Tobirama knew he couldn’t underestimate him. Not when he could do _that_ with his fist alone.

The Senju pursed his lips as he looked past the man and behind him where the fist-shaped hole was.

“Damn you Uchihas!” He cursed and whipped his head to the Uchiha he was fighting earlier. “Is he one of yours? To actually ambush me while in a battle...” He growled.

“One of us? Does he look like one of us?” Izuna yelled as Madara went over to him, as did Hashirama to his brother, when they felt the slight tremor caused by the punch.

They saw the stranger sweep his eyes over them critically, a look they couldn’t identify on his face. “You’re the Senju and Uchiha clan heads...”

There was nothing but silence until the stranger broke it by clapping their hands and saying with a small, strained smile, “Ah, well, why don’t we gentlemen sit down and talk?”

If it was just Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara and Izuna, maybe they would have stopped to listen to them, probably, most likely, who knows? Too bad for them the other Senju and Uchiha jumped in and started attacking the stranger to defend their leaders.

===

To say the battle would’ve been over easily was an overstatement. At this point, Torake should’ve probably just declared war on the Uchiha and Senju, not because he wanted to but he needed to. The two sides lasted long under his attacks but not enough because while they did well holding up against them, they were still too scattered and didn’t cooperate with each other.

 _‘When do you think they’ll realize they need to work together to even have a chance of defeating us?’_ Naruto asked casually, willing their body to duck down just as someone tried to kick them.

They felt Sasuke roll his eyes internally and snort, successfully swiping a sword from someone and parried the person who tried to slice them in two. _‘Please. Knowing how egoistical my clan and the Senju are, it would take a miracle to make that happen.’_

 _‘Technically, we are the miracle...’_ Sakura piped in, punching a Senju—or was that an Uchiha? Eh, she didn’t know and she didn’t care—away when they tried to ambush them. _‘Though, I don’t think we’re doing well in this miracle thing.’_

_‘Well, we’ve already come this far. We need to give them a reason to establish Konoha since that Izuna guy didn’t die and we can’t exactly try and kill him cause then Madara becomes insane and it’ll be that stupid moon plan all over again.’_

_‘I say we kill both of them. It’s simple, easy, and free.’_

_‘Oh my god you idiots, what if my existence gets erased too? No one kills anyone in today. And besides, how would Konoha exist if the two of them died? We need them to have an alliance with the Senju.’_

_‘...Wow...’_

_‘Yeah, I second that. For a second there, Sasuke actually sounded like the voice of reason out of all of us.’_

_‘...I’ll kill both of you.’_

_‘Aaand he’s back.’_

Naruto sighed internally.

_‘You know, with how uncooperative they fight, they’re doing well but I’m getting tired of this fight. It’s just them trying to overpower us and us trying to stop them and repeat.’_

_‘Where’s the founders, anyway? I didn’t notice they disappeared.’_ Sakura asked curiously and took a quick sweep around.

_‘They did it earlier when their clan members switched with them so they could heal themselves. You think they’re gonna come back soon?’_

_‘Hn. They’re here now, you idiots.’_

Torake had to throw themselves to the side to avoid the wooden pillars that rose up from the ground where he had been standing on.

“Well, it seems that the esteemed clan head of the Senju is back.” Torake calmly said and looked over at the person who would be Konoha’s first Hokage. “I was wondering when you would come. Is your brother here too?”

“Why are you attacking us?” Hashirama’s calm and levelled voice broke out through the battle field. From his peripheral, Torake could see that the other Senju and Uchiha members were silently retreating in unison.

How interesting... It seems that they’re actually working together this time? He wondered if they were going to be successful in what they were planning, though.

Instead of answering Hashirama, Torake tilted his head and asked, “Why are the clans of Uchiha and Senju fighting?”

Hearing this question, Hashirama faltered. “What?”

Torake didn’t hesitate and repeated the question. Hashirama felt odd that their attacker still had time to ask them this question but nevertheless, answered the question but stayed vigilant in case the man attacked suddenly.

“Because... that’s how it’s always been...”

“Why?”

“Because that’s what my father did, as did his father before him...”

“Why?”

“...Because...” Hashirama paused. Now that he was directly being asked by this stranger in front of him, he started to wonder why. He and Madara had met when they were children and had bonded through their distaste for the constant battling and deaths their people faced everyday but not once did it cross through their minds the reason why they fought. It just happened because it just was and they didn’t question any of it because it just is.

A stream of water tried to hit Torake from the side, which he dodged but he didn’t have any time to relax when a bunch fireball was already in front of him. He jumped back, watching the fireballs hit the ground he was, only to be stopped when he hit something hard as wooden pillars rose up in front of him and trapped him inside, forming a prison.

_‘They actually worked together and herded us inside the jail.’_

Torake stood still. It didn’t seem like they were trying to attack him actively. They just seemed to want him to stop moving.

“Well, you got me.” Torake said, smiling as if nothing was wrong.

Tobirama appeared beside his brother with Madara and Izuna appearing beside him.

“Why did you attack us?”

“Why did you attack each other?”

“Not this again...”

Torake gave out a sigh before sitting down on the ground. “Well you’re all no fun.”

“What’s your definition of fun? Trying to kill us?” Madara dryly pointed out. Torake just shrugged and twirled a lock of his hair absentmindedly.

“Did you know that that the Uchihas are the descendents of Indra Ōtsutsuki and the Senjus the descendents of Asura Otsutsuki who were the sons of the Sage of the Six Paths?” Torake said out of nowhere. Ignoring the surprised reactions of the people in front of him, he continued. “There was this Goddess who was said to be very beautiful, with skin and hair as pale as white which gave her the title of the Rabbit Princess. One day, she ate the forbidden fruit from the Sacred Tree to defeat her enemies and she succeeded, acquiring the Rinne Sharingan and became the first person to use chakra. She was pregnant at that time, though, and gave birth to two sons who were the first humans to be born with chakra. At some point, instead of becoming known for her title as the Rabbit Goddess, she was known as a Demon when she started to desire possessing all chakra and developed a god and messiah complex, leading her to turn against her sons when she planned on absorbing their chakra. Her sons defeated her, though, and the older brother stayed on Earth to spread chakra to humanity. That older brother was soon known to be as the Sage of the Six Paths.”

“What...” Madara could only wheeze out, shocked from the information he was getting. “What does this tell us?”

“Excuse me, ‘stayed on Earth’?” Hashirama blinked. “You make them sound like they were aliens.”

Torake looked at him with a mysterious smile. “Quite mysterious, don’t you think so?”

Izuna was frowning, not looking quite convinced at the story especially one coming from a stranger they just met, and looked at the Senju brothers suspiciously. “How do we know you’re telling the truth? That this isn’t some kind of trap?”

“You can’t, really. It’s up to you if you want to believe the my words or not.” Torake paused before perking up when he remembered something. “Oh, right! I would like it very much if you avoid meeting a black plant man because he’s trying to get this certain special eyes that he can only get by merging Indra and Asura’s chakra so that he can revive the Rabbit Goddess. Technically this plant man was birthed from the Goddess too but he wasn’t as much as a human as he was the embodiment of the Will of the Rabbit Goddess to revive her.”

“What does that have to do with us?” Hashirama asked.

“Oh, not much. It’s just that you-“ Torake pointed at Hashirama through the gaps of the prison bars and then pointed towards Madara. “-and you, respectively, are the reincarnation of Asura and Indra’s chakra so that bad plant man will be after either the two of you for the special eyes.”

“Oh, of course it’s us.” Madara groaned, running a hand through his hair exasperatedly. “If something has to happen, it just has to be us! How do you even know this, anyway? And why would you even tell us? What do you get from out of this?”

Torake’s smile earlier turned strained and the light in their eyes turned dim. They chuckled hollowly. “Bad plant man succeeded in destroying my village and took away my loved ones. Why shouldn’t I destroy his plans and prevent him from getting what he wants?”

“So, the reason you were trying to kill us was because you didn’t want this evil plant person-“ “Zetsu.” “-Zetsu, then, to use us to get certain special eyes?”

Torake opened his mouth before pausing and blinked his eyes two times. “I... wasn’t trying to kill you?” He said with so much confusion in his voice that it was impossible to be not real. “I only threw a punch at that him-“He said, pointing at Tobirama. “-because he was about to do something that would advance Zetsu’s plan but I never tried to kill anyone of you?”

“Right...” Hashirama massaged the bridge of his nose. He sighed tiredly, opening his mouth to say, “What do you want us to do then?”

“It’s easy. Stop fighting.”

“We can’t just stop fighting!” “We’ve been in this battle for years and sacrificed so much!” Tobirama and Izuna both exclaimed at the same time. The two paused and then glared at each other.

Torake became silent when he heard their words.

“...Why are the clans of the Uchiha and Senju fighting?” He asked the question that he kept repeating earlier. Perhaps earlier, when they knew nothing of the truth of why they were fighting, they would’ve just stayed silent or deflect his question but not now that they knew.

Madara pursed his lips, displeased at the thought of being used in someone’s plan just to get some _eyes_.

“Because they, we, were manipulated by the bad plant man, as you so called it, just to get certain special eyes to revive his mother who wants to destroy everything.”

“So, why are you still fighting? What’s there left to fight? Do you really want to bring a useless fight to the generation after you and the generations after them?” Torake’s voice was steady and unwavering.

The Senju and Uchiha leaders as well as their brothers were silent. They didn’t really have anything to say. Not when the stranger had a point. Not when they learnt of the truth of why they were fighting. A useless reason it may be that caused so many of their people to die. As well as a truth that made them realized that maybe the Senju and Uchiha weren’t really that different. Technically, weren’t they family since they descended from the Sage of Six Path’s sons? Hadn’t they just been protecting their family by attacking their family?

Maybe it really was time for them to stop fighting and start working together...

With these thoughts in mind, Hashirama and Madara nodded to each other in a silent agreement. They would have to fix everything.

Suddenly, a line of patterns lighted up on Torake’s skin, swirling and tangling against each other, slowly and gently. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura recognized it immediately because the squiggles that was on their skin was the same as those they wrote on the seal! The seal had somehow integrated into their skin—maybe from the explosion?-- and it was started to get brighter and brighter that all of them were forced to look away.

Hashirama, Tobirama, Madara, and Izuna had to force their eyes away from the blinding light and when they turned back to look at the prison the moment the light faded away, Torake was already gone.

===

When Torake came to, he was met with the familiar sight of trees. He groaned and sat up, feeling his muscles ache and groan in protest.

“This feels like déjà vu...” Naruto said, sitting up and massaged the nape of their neck. “At least this place looks familiar. I used to run around here a lot when I was young cause the orphanage didn’t want me playing anywhere near it.” He huffed, crossing their arms.

“Are we back to our younger self’s time?” Sakura asked, pushing themselves up to stand and brushed imaginary dust away from their clothes. “I didn’t actually expect the seal to send us so far back and into the Warring States Era. I thought we’d be back in our Genin days or something.” She winced when she remembered that they could’ve turned the Second Hokage into meat slush if their punch had connected.

Oddly enough, when they were practicing how to walk earlier—or was it in the past? This was getting confusing—they found out that their chakra reserves had ‘upgraded’. Well, ‘upgraded’ sounded tame when practically all three of their chakra reserves were combined in one. None of them were willing to practice any jutsu yet unless they accidentally burned the forest down to flames because they couldn’t control their chakra output but they did try enhancing strength with it and succeeded.

Sasuke frowned and looked at their arms where the slowly dimming squiggles and patterns of the seal lay. “It’s just fading away but not erasing. That’s odd...”

“We still have it? Does that mean we might go back to the Warring States era again?” Sakura asked, not looking good at the thought of making a huge mistake that could possible cost them their existence.

They already changed enough by making sure Izuna lived but surely that wouldn’t impact the future that much, right? Right.

Naruto scratched the back of their head, brows scrunching up. “I hope not but it’s still useful to us if it does. We can prevent the war from happening and maybe kill Zetsu if we find that slippery bastard.” He said bitterly. “Maybe the seal runs on the charged chakra? Kurama was the one who activated it.”

“You mean there’s a possibility that we’ll keep time-travelling until the chakra in the seal burns out but we can’t control where we go or when?” Sakura asked, summarizing Naruto’s point.

“Yup.” Naruto said, popping the ‘p’ loudly.

“Goddamit. I’d be surprised if people don’t make a connection about us and our existence throughout history if that did happen.” Sasuke sighed tiredly, closing their eyes and massaging their forehead. “Let’s just find the village. I swear if my clan is missing and it wasn’t caused by the massacre, I’m throwing us off the Hokage Mountain.”

They got out of the forest relatively easily and found the gates of Konoha not far away. Whether the guards were too busy to notice them as they passed by or if it was Naruto’s unbelievable luck at work, they managed to sneak inside without the guards noticing them despite their eye-catching features.

They strolled through the streets of Konoha freely, noticing that there were quite a bit of people throwing curious looks into their direction. They realized that it may have something to do with their unique hair color or how their eyes changed color from different angles it was seen from.

But as Torake, a person who was combined of three people where one had been despised and sent scathing looks more times than he could count since he was born, one who had a huge fanbase who won’t stop ogling him because of his looks and his ‘tragic backstory’ that people thought they could ‘save’ him from with their love, and one put under heavy scrutiny to become just as good as the other two members of Team 7 despite her civilian status, were all used to attention that they brushed off their stares easily.

Their eyes caught a haori with a sunset design displayed by the windows as they passed by a clothes shop. It looked good in quality and looked beautiful. Too bad they didn’t have any money, though.

They didn’t think of bringing it before they time travelled because at that time, money became useless that it had little to no value at all. Though, now that they were back in a time of peace, maybe they should’ve gotten some.

Ah well, spilled milk can’t be taken back so they’d just have to make do.

Torake continued walking.

===

Leisurely walk around Konoha really brought back memories to Torake, both good and bad. He couldn’t help but give out a wistful smile as he watched the children playfully chasing each other.

“Everything looks about the same as it usually was... You think us intervening earlier really change something?” He mumbled lowly to himself, distracted having an internal conversation with the others that he didn’t notice the small kid running up to him, pointing at him and asking, “Are you playing, too?”

Taken aback, Torake asked in confusion. “What do you mean?”

The kid wasn’t deterred and explained, “My brother told me that they just learned about how Konoha was made in the academy and it was because there was a bad man with different hair colors like you and he attacked the First Hokage and the Second Hokage when they were gonna have an alliance and the Hokages worked together and defeated the bad man a long, long time ago!” The kid pointed at the Hokage Mountain, making Torake turn his head to gaze at the mountain. The moment his eyes landed on it, he froze. There was nothing overly wrong with it, really. It had the same number of faces in it as always, it was just that, instead of the Second Hokage being Senju Tobirama, it was Uchiha Madara.

“Ah...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! ＼(￣▽￣)/  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if I spelled anything wrong or if my grammar doesn't make sense!  
> Thanks for reading! ＼(￣▽￣)/


End file.
